Chłopiec o niezwykłej mocy zakochany w Ami
Chłopiec o niezwykłej mocy zakochany w Ami (jap. 亜美ちゃんへの恋！？未来予知の少年 Ami-chan e no koi!? Mirai yochi no shōnen, ang. Love for Ami? A Boy Who Can Predict the Future) – 27 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się kolejny Tęczowy Kryształ. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 10 października 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w Królestwie Ciemności, gdzie Królowa Beryl omawia sytuację z swoimi pozostałymi przy życiu generałami. Nie jest zachwycona faktem, że jeden z kryształów wpadł w ręce Tuxedo Mask, jednak Kunzite uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że jeśli Tuxedo zdobędzie jeszcze jakieś kryształy, to wtedy razem z Zoisite'em zaatakują go i mu je odbiorą. Tymczasem podczas drogi do szkoły Ami o mało co nie ginie w wypadku. Ratuje ją rozmowa z nowo przybyłym do miasta chłopcem. Choć wydaje się to nierealne, Ryō Urawa jest lepszy na egzaminach nawet od Ami. Okazuje się też, że chłopak czuje coś do naszego znajomego geniusza i Usagi zamierza zostać swatką, rozmawia z nim w kawiarni Parlor Bear. Widzimy też Rei na randce z Mamoru. Chłopak rozmyśla nad zdobyciem pozostałych kryształów oraz nad wracającymi wspomnieniami, a Rei jest bardzo zadowolona. Tymczasem Zoisite lokalizuje kolejnego demona, którym jest Urawa. Chłopak ma dar przewidywania przyszłości (co wyjaśnia jego wynik na egzaminach) i zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego demonicznego pochodzenia. Za pierwszym razem Zoisite nie może wydobyć z niego kryształu, gdyż interweniują Czarodziejki z Księżyca i Merkurego. Usagi sama zamierza stanąć do walki, a Ami ma zamiar ukryć gdzieś nieprzytomnego chłopca. Zoisite jednak unika walki i znika, by znaleźć Urawę. Usagi zostaje sama. Ami i Urawa ukrywają się w parku. Chłopaka męczą wizje zbliżającej się walki, podczas której widzi jak zabija Ami. Dziewczyna pielęgnuje go i chłopak odzyskuje przytomność. Zwierza się jej, że zna jej prawdziwą tożsamość oraz że wie, kim on sam jest naprawdę. Prosi również Czarodziejkę z Merkurego, by gdy dojdzie do walki, zabiła go bez wahania. W pewnym momencie pojawia się Zoisite i tym razem udaje się mu wydobyć kryształ. Jednak mimo przemiany w demona, chłopak wciąż posiada serce człowieka i zamiast atakować Ami, atakuje Zoisite'a. Ten drugi puszcza kryształ, który łapie Czarodziejka z Merkurego. Generał ciemności ponownie używa Czarnego Kryształu, by przejąć całkowite panowanie nad demonem i ponownie każe mu atakować. Tym razem demon się nie waha i Ami ma kłopoty. Pojawia się jednak Usagi i razem starają się uzdrowić Urawę. Pałeczka jednak nie działa i Luna uświadamia dziewczyny, że póki energia ciemności w chłopcu jest silna, uzdrawiająca moc Księżyca nie zadziała. Po krótkiej walca do dziewczyn dołączają pozostałe wojowniczki i wspólnymi siłami osłabiają demona. Tym razem uzdrowienie podziałało i Urawa znów staje się człowiekiem. Zoisite ucieka, a Tuxedo Mask, który pojawia się na koniec walki, tym razem cicho odchodzi. Odcinek kończy się pożegnaniem Urawy na dworcu kolejowym, gdzie obiecuje Ami, że kiedyś powróci. Czyżby w przyszłości mieli być parą? Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Ryō Urawa/Bunbo – Shinichirō Ōta * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Budowlańcy – Yasuhiko Kawazu, Takahiro Yoshimizu Galeria Zapowiedź odc27.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep27_1.jpg Ep27_2.jpg Ep27_3.jpg Ep27_4.jpg Ep27_5.jpg Ep27_6.jpg Ep27_7.jpg Ep27_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Ami ma rywala (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii